The present disclosure relates in general to a sealant tape and methods for using a sealant tape, including using the sealant tape for attaching a vacuum bag to a tool.
In composite part fabrication, a particular ergonomic concern is the operation of sealing vacuum bags to tools. In a typical application, a large quantity of sealant tape is applied to a tool and manually applied to the tool such that, for example, a vacuum bag may be attached and sealed to an end of the tool. In some composite part fabrication processes, including for fabricating parts relating to aircrafts, many miles of sealant tape is often needed.
Accordingly, it has been desirable to make modifications to the sealant tape to be used for different applications, such as for composite part fabrication.